A Opportunity
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Flynn has a opportunity for his two friends Deuce and Ty on hopes they will take. The questions is will they and what is the opportunity that Flynn gave to his friends? Only one way to find out.


I don't own worked for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Shake It Up in anyway. This story was a request from** TeddyBearsJaker **

* * *

Flynn knew something was up with his friend Deuce as he was not himself trying to sell something. Flynn could not put his finger on it just yet what is going on with. After a few days Flynn found out that his friend had gotten dumped. His so called lover wanted a better boyfriend in the looks department. Flynn for one had an idea how to cheer Deuce up. He just hoped Deuce was up for it. He went into his brother Logan's draw to take out some special gummies. He thought three would do the trick as his brother had taken two every time when he was in the mood.

Once Flynn took the three he had a wonderful feeling. He decided to take along three more just incase. Luckily he manged to make it to Deuce's place before the gummies lose its effect. In Fact Finn really don't know when the feeling would go away only what his brother told him but it maybe different for him. He was just glad he still had it. Finn buzzed for Deuce and waited for a response over the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey Deuce its me Flynn. Can I come up? I have away to make you feel better."

"Well I kinda doubt that but ok."

Soon the door was buzzing and Flynn quickly opened up the door. Once inside he made his way upstairs to Duce's door and knocked. It wasn't long until Deuce opened up the door to let Flynn in. Once the door was closed they walked more into the living room where Deuce sat down.

"So how are you going to make me feel better?"

"We can do what we done like old times." With that Flynn took his shirt off and smiled. "I know you want to suck my dick. You always did when you babysit me. So what do you say for old time sakes? I'm yours for whatever you want to do with me."

With that Flynn pulled down his pants to his ankles and Deuce's eyes widen. Normally Deuce remembered Flynn with a cute little four inch dick and now Flynn's dick is popping out of his boxers. Flynn's dick looked to be ten inches. Which was impossible given that only a year has passed and Flynn was now eleven.

"How the hell did you get so big?"

Flynn looked down to see his massive dick. "I took Logan's special gummies. I did not think it would gotten this big."

"Wait Logan takes dick meds? I though for sure he be big?"

"Oh he is. He just likes to make it bigger like by fifteen inches when he's fucking someone. I even saw him suck himself without bending over a few times just to do it."

Deuce's pants where getting tighter by the minuet until he just had to take them off to free his seven inch dick. Both boys where soon naked and Flynn walked closer to Deuce where he grabbed hold of Flynn's impressive size. Soon enough Deuce started to suck Flynn like the good old days.

"Man You got better at this."

Deuce stopped sucking "Thanks and maybe you can slide that bad boy in my boy pussy."

"I would like that"

"How long dose this works?"

"Well what I saw it goes back when you cum twice."

"That's good as I want your load in my belly more then once."

Both boys smiled and Deuce went back to work sucking away. Flynn just moaned at the wonderful feeling. He soon smiled as he had an idea. He slid out of Deuce's mouth and the two went into a sixty nine on the couch with Flynn on top. Flynn too was an expert at sucking dick. Even though its been awhile sucking Deuce or Ty for that matter he still sucked away on Henry's and Logan's dicks once in awhile. Deuce was enjoying sucking away on little Flynn even if his member was no longer small as he squeezed the cute boy's ass. Both boys kept bobbing up and down until they where on edge. Deuce was the first to shoot his load and Flynn gladly swallowed every drop of it. He smiled remembering the taste. It was just like last time.

Deuce cum was the first Finn had and ever since he was hooked. Now it was Flynn's turn to shoot his load. Which before the gummies was watery and only two or three squirts at best, but now it was allot more like ten shots. However it was sill watery. Deuce did his best to swallow every drop. He was glad that Flynn was able to shoot a load out and what a load it was. Once Flynn got off of Deuce, Deuce quickly went on all fours. Finn did not need to be told what to do and soon jabbed his friend's ass with his ten inch dick.

"Oh fuck yah give me that big dick." Deuce moaned.

Flynn started to thrust into Deuce as they moaned away. Finn went faster and faster as Deuce moaned more and more. Deuce could see movement in his belly from the fucking. Deuce was about to jack off when he decided he want a hands free cum.

"Yah harder make me cum."

Flynn did what Deuce wanted and after a few more thrusts Duce shot his load onto the couch. Flynn kept going harder and faster every few thrusts until he too shot his load. This time the load was more making it twenty shots of watery boy cum. The two boys collapsed with Finn's dick still inside.

"So how big dose each gummy get your dick big?"

"I think two inches as I took three."

"So Logan takes two?"

"Yah he has already this size without them."

"How do you know that."

"I measured it as I wanted to know and Logan let me."

As they talked Flynn's dick slowly popped out of Deuce's ass. That's when all of Finn's cum started to leak out of Deuce's ass. At the same time Finn's dick was starting going back to its four inch self. For now Flynn was a shower and not a grower.

"Maybe I can date Logan I always think he's hot."

"Nah he's a slut always fucking some random when he's out somewhere. He even brings a random back when he knows it be the two of us and I will here them going at it. Not to mention he films it and posts it online. Buuut I may know the perfect guy."

"Well if you say so man as that would make me feel great."

Flynn got dressed and left leaving a naked Duce who ended up fingering his ass with four fingers. As Flynn was heading home he ran into Ty.

"Hey little man what's hanging?"

Flynn smiled and looked around "My dick."

"Woh Flynn."

"I know that you are signal and I have the perfect someone but it will cost you."

"Normally that's Deuce's thing but ok. I haven't had any luck being signal and all. So how much."

"Well lets have fun like the good old days."

"You mean?"

Flynn looked around and placed his had on Ty's crotch "Yup you big dick in my ass"

On the way there Flynn took the three extra gummies that he was glad he took. This time the gummies worked faster and Flynn can't wait to show Ty his big dick. Maybe he will convince him to fuck his black ass. As for Ty he was already hard after Flynn grabbed his crotch. Once inside they where both glad they had the apartment to themselves. They did not bother kissing and just took their cloths off. Ty showing off his twelve inch dick and Finn his ten inches. Ty was amazed at the size and for the first time wanted to have a dick up his ass. Flynn explained the whole thing about his dick and Ty soon was sucking away at Flynn's monster. Flynn just moaned away as he began to face fuck Ty's mouth. Ty for one took it like a pro even if this was the biggest dick he had. Soon Ty stopped sucking away and pulled out.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I want your baby batter inside of my ass and I know I can make you cum after its my turn to fuck you."

Flynn just smiled as Ty got on all fours on his bed. Finn was about to rim Ty when Ty stopped him.

"No need for you to rim me just fuck me."

Flynn soon lined his dick in place and slid his dick inside. Both boys moaned and soon enough Flynn was thrusting away faster and faster. Flynn can't believe he is able to keep going after twenty minuets ago his dick was in Deuce's ass. None the less Flynn pounded away filling the room with moans and the smell of boy sex. After a few more thrusts it became too much for Flynn and Ty as they shot there loads. Ty's bed and in his ass was covered in cum.

"Your turn little man."

Flynn pulled out and went to work sucking away on Ty's twelve inch dick. Ty just moaned and was getting closer to his edge. He had to stop Flynn so he could cum in that nice ass of his. He manged to pull out of Flynn's mouth. Ty got Flynn on his back and started rimming and fingering his ass while Flynn moaned. It did not take long for Ty to slide in three fingers in the young boy's ass as he finger fucked him. After a good amount of thrusts with his fingers Ty had a feeling that Finn was ready. He quickly took out his fingers and slid in his monster dick into the young boy. The room once again filled with the sounds and smells of boy sex. Ty kept at it as they moaned . Faster and faster. They where glad it was just them as their moaning was getting louder every few thrusts. A few more thrusts both Boys where on edge and it was Finn who shot his load first. Fifteen times that covered both of them.

Shortly after Ty shot his massive lode deep inside of Flynn. After each boy came their dicks solely became back to its soft self. Ty got up and helped Finn clean up the cum. Most of it by licking it up then wiping it away by a rag. Once dressed Flynn left to go home even if it was one floor down. He did not want to do the whole fire escape thing as that was Rocky's signature entrance. Once Flynn was on his bed he was thinking of a plan to get Duce and Ty together. After some thought he thinks he got it. He was glad as sleep was taking over. He for one had a long sexy day.

A few days later Flynn woke up seeing a naked Logan self sucking himself. Finn smiled and was getting hard but he wanted to save his cum for his plan so he just closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep as it was still too early for his liking. When he did wake up a second time Flynn sighed and knew it was time to get out of bed. A few hours after watching tv it was time to put his plan into action. Luckily he was trusted to stay home by himself for an hour. He called up Deuce first for a booty call knowing it take longer then getting Ty over. Flynn smiled just waited in his robe. It was no surprise that Ty showed up first.

"Hey Flynn um why are you still in a robe its like one in the afternoon."

"Because I don't want to open the door when I'm naked."

"Good point."

The door soon knocked and Flynn went to answered it to see it was Deuce on the other side of the door.

"Hey little man. Oh hey Ty thought it was going to be me and Finn."

"Well I thought a three way will be fun."

"Sure thing what are you thinking?" Ty asked.

"Deuce gets fucked by you while he sucks away on this bad boy."

Flynn removed his robe showing off his twelve inch dick. Instead of three gummies he took yesterday twice. Flynn decided to take four gummies. Both Ty and Deuce quickly became hard. The older boys quickly took their cloths off and just tossed them to the side. "We only have forty minuets before someone comes home." The boys wasted no time getting on their knees sucking away on Flynn's dick. Flynn just moaned as the teens teemed worked on his huge dick. Flynn just moaned and soon was on edge after a few more licks from both Ty and Deuce, Flynn could no longer hold back and shot his load on both of their faces.

Ty soon and Deuce smiled at each other. Then it happened. Ty and Deuce kissed for the first time in a year. They both started to lust over each other with their wild kissing. Both trying to lick each other's face that had Flynn's cum on it. Flynn just smiled at his plan is working. Soon the kissing stopped and it was time for phase two. "Why don't you rim Deuce while I suck your dicks?" Deuce and Ty smiled. Deuce quickly went on all fours and Ty began to rim away. Flynn just watched for a few seconds before getting down and started to suck Deuce off first. Deuce just kept moaning little louder at every few thrusts of Ty's tong and Flynn's bobs. Flynn could tell Deuce was close and stopped sucking to start working on Ty.

Once Flynn was sucking away on Ty is when the young black teen started to add his fingers into Deuce's ass. This made Deuce even more. One finger became to and two and two became three. However that's all the fingers Ty was using until he thought Deuce was ready for his natural twelve inch dick. Ty slowly entered Deuce as Flynn watched. He slowly jacked off just watching them before he joined in again. He went to Deuce first. Deuce gladly opened his mouth and sucked away. All thee boys moaned at the wonderful feeling they where having. Flynn counted in his head to fifty until he pulled out of Deuce's mouth for Ty to get a turn. Just like Deuce Ty was sucking away to the count of fifty. Flynn did this three more times until he put the final phase into action. He just hoped this would work.

"Ok why don't you two go at it. As my room have to be clean before my mom comes home or I get grounded."

With that Flynn left the room to go in his room which was really clean anyway. He just wanted Ty and Deuce to have alone time. While Flynn was leaving Ty was still going at it and Deuce just kept moaning. They did not mind it was just them. In fact they liked the idea of just being them. While fucking Deuce manged to get on his back with Ty still fucking away. As they where fucking Flynn was watching the action on his tv. He was glad he thought about putting in a hidden camera. As he watched on for the first time Flynn was sucking himself and he seen why Logan liked sucking himself. Back in the living room Ty bent down and the two started to make out. Once they broke the kiss they smiled at each other.

"I love you Ty. I wish we never broken up."

"I love you too and I feel the same way."

"Lets get back together we are perfect together."

"Yah i guess we are."

After a few more thrusts Deuce shot his load all over himself and Ty was not far behind shooting his load in Deuce's ass. The two soon made out one more time. As they where coming Flynn was coming in his mouth and he quickly swallowed all of his load. His dick slowly went to its four inch self. Flynn smiled hoping his plan worked on getting his friends back together.

"That little sexy basterd set us up to be together." Ty said

"Yah and it worked."

"Man it sure did."

Another year has passed and Ty and Deuce are still going strong. They both still could not believe that three way they had back then was a set up to get them back together and that cant be happier. As for Flynn he is still looking for that special someone but his dick was no longer a shower but a grower with six pure inches. Even though he is still looking for that special someone he still has sex with Ty and Deuce. He also ended up having more sex with Logan and Henry but those are different stories.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know your thoughts


End file.
